Temptation Comes to Call
by Vintage Tea Party
Summary: Adam calls with an offer for Henry. Henry is appalled when he finds himself actually considering it. How will he be able to overcome the temptation to accept Adam's offer?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place shortly after episode 1:6 "The Frustrating Thing About Psychopaths." I had meant for this to be a one shot but it turned out to be longer than I expected so there will be two chapters. **

Henry sat down in his favorite chair, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He settled in before pausing to look around the empty living room. He listened to the silence and sighed before opening his book.

Abe was out of town on a buying trip leaving Henry alone for the evening. He had just finished dinner and now had the rest of the quiet evening to fill. He'd been forced to stop and get some take out since he had been too lazy to make something himself and Abe was not there to make something delicious and home cooked for him. He missed Abe already and not just because his dinner had been disappointing and what Abe cooked was always better than what you could get at a restaurant. He missed the company. Abe's presence made Henry's coming home every night something to look forward to. Without him there it was much too quiet and silence had never really been the best of friends to Henry.

He would too ashamed to admit to anyone that he missed Abe after he'd been gone for less than 24 hours but he could admit it to himself. He didn't like to be alone. It reminded him too much of the lonely times, of the days when he had been on his own, without a family to care about or care for him in return. Being alone like this reminded him of that solitary period and tried to make him think of a future when he would be alone again. He couldn't stop the thoughts of the past but the later, however, he refused to allow himself to even consider. It was painful enough to remember the lonely years of his past but it was unbearable to think of a lonesome future without Abe.

Henry was trying not to get upset but he did find himself troubled by his thoughts. He pushed these disheartening thoughts away and reminded himself that Abe's absence was only for a couple of days and then he would be home again. Henry certainly could take care of himself for a few days. He focused his attention on the good book he had chosen for the evening and dived in, hoping to distract himself for remainder of the night. For the next hour he became thoroughly engrossed in it, so much so that when the phone rang it startled him slightly.

Henry's spirit perked a little when he heard it. He hadn't asked Abe to call. He had learned several decades ago that Abe was too old to be told to give his old dad a call when he was away from home. But Abe always had been a considerate son and usually had anyway.

Henry smiled slightly as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. He was already looking forward to hearing Abe's stories of his conquests today. He would no doubt have several stories of victory and defeat and Henry couldn't wait to hear every colorful detail of them. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Hello Henry."

Henry froze and the smile on his face was gone in an instant as he heard that dreaded raspy voice on the other end of the phone. Henry hadn't talked to Adam since the day he'd chucked Adam's cell phone into the river, the day after Adam had murdered him. He'd been feeling pretty confident then. He'd been angry at Adam and his accusations and that anger had led him to be bolder with Adam then than he ever had been before. But Henry didn't feel very confident right now. That old familiar fear that always came when he spoke to Adam was right on cue and came to make itself at home in his stomach.

"What do you want?" Henry asked tightly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing this fine evening. Enjoying some nice alone time?"

He knew Henry was alone. Of course, he knew Henry was alone and he was taunting Henry with that knowledge. Henry expected that his fear would increase with the knowledge that Adam knew he was alone but he was surprised to find that anger flared up inside of him instead.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Henry said angrily.

"You don't have to play so hard to get Henry; you already have me where you want me."

Henry couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what Adam was saying. "_I _have _you _where I want you? You seem to know a great deal about me while I know almost nothing about you. Yes, I have you right where I want you," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get angry. I didn't call to fight."

"Then why did you call?"

"I called to apologize."

Henry was about to hang up the phone but he couldn't help but pause at this. That was the last thing he would have expected Adam to say. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Henry. I feel bad about the way things ended the last time we talked."

"I can't imagine why you would say that," Henry said cynically. "You only slit my throat; you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do feel badly about it and I want to make it up to you."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I mean it, Henry. I want to meet and fix things."

Had Henry just heard him right? Did Adam just say he wanted to meet? Henry didn't want to play into Adam's hand but he couldn't help but hesitate at the mention of a meeting between the two. "What's the catch?" he asked cautiously, still very much expecting this to be a trap.

"No catch, Henry, just a proposition. You were right to be upset; our first meeting was...less than ideal."

"That's one way to put it," Henry scoffed.

"I didn't want things to end up that way either. And I want to make up for it."

"You want to meet?" Henry asked.

"Of course I want to meet."

"Why now? You've never been interested in meeting before. What changed your mind?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the things you said during our last conversation. And you're right about what you just said; things are quite uneven between us. Let's turn the tables this time."

The anger that Henry had been feeling had faded away and the terrible fear and dread he always felt when he spoke with Adam came back. "What are you suggesting?"

"Let's meet again. This time I'll let you do killing."

"No," Henry said quickly and without hesitation.

"Now, don't be in such a hurry. I'm not suggesting anything sinister so you don't need to get upset. I volunteer as your victim."

Henry had not been expecting that but his answer was the same. "No."

"Don't make up your mind so fast. I am making you a generous offer. Think about it, Henry. I know you've been most anxious to meet me, to see me face to face. I'm finally willing to allow you that."

"Then why don't we just meet? Why would it have to involve murder?"

"Come now, don't be greedy. I should get something out of the exchange too, shouldn't I?"

"And what would you get out of the meeting? You want me to kill you?"

"I am surprised that you're so against this suggestion," Adam said avoiding the question. "I would have thought you would have jumped at the opportunity to get revenge for wrongs you feel I've done to you."

"I told you before; I'm not like you. I am not a killer."

"I am willing to let you do anything you want to me. I will offer myself up to you Henry; you can choose any method you want. I won't object no matter how long or painful it is."

Henry could hear the smile in Adam's voice. Adam was enjoying this, just as he always enjoyed toying with Henry. Henry's blood boiled. He gritted his teeth and gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Why would you do that?" Henry said asking his question again.

"You're right; I have all the power right now. It's only fair to even things out a bit. You can't tell me you wouldn't enjoy hurting me at least little bit."

Adam's comment cut deep because Henry knew it was true. He was desperate to know who Adam was; he was nearly blinded by the need for it. It was that desire that wore down on him now, that made Adam's words start to make some bit of sense to him. Meeting Adam _would_ even things out and Henry wanted nothing more. He was starting to lose sight that this was not an unconditional offer.

Henry's hand balled into a first at his side. He could not allow himself to be distracted. Adam had his own goals and it was vital Henry remembered that. "No, no. That is not why you want to do it," he said avoiding Adam's last comment. "You are not so generous. You want to turn me into a killer. You want to make me like you."

"Well, you don't have to make that sound like such a terrible thing," Adam said, feigning insult. "But no. I don't have any illusions that I can make you like me. We may have a lot of things in common but we are still two different people."

"Finally, you say something that makes sense. We are two _very _different people," Henry said adamantly.

"I would, however," Adam said continuing where he left off, "like to help make this easier on you since you're so stubborn on this issue."

"I take it that murder is the 'issue' you speak of, right?"

"Yes. I thought offering myself as your victim would be a good compromise."

"I do not want that."

"It wouldn't even really count as a kill. It isn't like I would stay dead. I did it to you and you're fine."

Henry was not about to say that he _wasn't _fine. He would not let Adam know just how much his murder had affected him. He was embarrassed of how much it had upset him. He'd nightmares about it. He'd been quite jumpy and paranoid ever since it. It was all enough to know that just because he hadn't died from the murder didn't mean that he wasn't affected by it. But he wasn't going to tell Adam that.

"It would count," Henry said firmly.

"No, it wouldn't. I would still be alive. And you could hurt me as much as you want. You've died plenty of times. I am positive that you could come up with a way to really make me suffer.

"That isn't the point," Henry said, getting frustrated that Adam was continuing to try and tempt him with the prospect of hurting him. Henry didn't want to think about it or consider that it might be something he wanted.

"Isn't it? You are the student of death. You constantly study it. You rate your deaths by level of suffering. Why would you go to all of that trouble if you weren't planning on using that information?"

"That information is for me."

"Yes...but have you done anything with it yet?"

"I'm trying to find a way out of this," Henry said in frustration. Surely, that was something Adam could understand.

"And what happens when you realize that there _is _no way out? What then, Henry?" Adam asked seriously. There was tiredness in his tone, a weight of understanding from someone who knew something they did not want to know.

Henry had no answer for this. It was one of the things that haunted him most. It was a reality that he would not let himself consider.

"You aren't going to find what you're looking for," Adam continued with some finality before changing his tone back to a teasing one. "So, why don't put that studying to some sort of use. Give me one at the top of the list. What would that be?"

Henry avoided that question. Of course, he knew what would be at the top of the list. But he did not need to think about doing it to Adam. "I am not going to become a murderer for any reason. You can't fool me into it with your immortality. Murder is murder. Period."

"You think it won't happen to you but what you don't realize is that it's already happening."

"Excuse me?" Henry asked angrily.

"You used to be a doctor, a man who _saved _life. Your focus was on life. Now you're an M.E. Your focus is now on death."

"I don't cause those deaths."

"I didn't say you did. I'm just pointing out that you are changing. As you get older, you're becoming a different person."

"Everyone does," Henry said defensively.

"Yes. Everyone does. But not everyone has hundreds of years in which to do that."

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked. He hated how weak his voice sounded and how obvious it was that he didn't have any comeback. Adam was playing on some of the greatest fears Henry had and he didn't want to think about them. He certainly didn't have any answers to fight them.

"I want to help you, Henry. Truly, I do."

"Help me? How would that possibly help me?"

"I know it may be hard for you to believe but I truly do have your best in mind. You are headed down a road of heartbreak and toil and you will get nothing in the end for your troubles. I know because I've been down it myself. I'm just trying to save you the trouble."

"I will be fine."

"But you're not. You are so stressed out. You're so uptight. You are struggling with things you will only fail at. I know how that feels and I want to help you reach that lesson sooner than I did."

"And killing you would, what? Relax me?" Henry asked with skepticism in his voice.

"You would be surprised, Henry," Adam said calmly. "You act as if you know but the truth is you don't. You have no idea the effect that it can have on you. And you never will until you try it."

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Exactly. You're not going to kill me; you're going to murder me and I'll still be alive."

"My answer is no," Henry said firmly through gritted teeth.

Adam let out a sigh of frustration. "You weary me, Henry. My offer stands as it is. Think it over. I will call you later and see if you have come to your senses. Until then, consider this: You have everything to gain from this meeting. After it's over you'll know who I am. I will lose much of the power I have over you." And with that the line clicked silent.

Henry stood frozen for a few moments the phone still held to his ear. The store now seemed very quiet around him, oppressively so. Without any other sounds to focus on he only had Adam's final words ringing in his ears. Henry found that his hands were shaking as he set the phone back down and he made his way to the closest chair and fell into it.

He wished even more that Abe was here now. Abe was always so level headed; he could always calm Henry down after he'd spoken with Adam. The things Adam said didn't scare Abe the way they scared Henry. Abe saw things in a much different way than Henry did and right now Henry needed that terribly. He needed Abe's wisdom to combat the fears that were currently tormenting Henry.

Henry hated feeling this way. He despised the amount of fear that Adam could elicit in him. Just by speaking he could terrify Henry. He didn't even have to try and he knew it. He knew all the right buttons to push and he used them to his full advantage. He knew the things that Henry feared the most and used them against him. This conversation was a prime example of his tactics. He had called when he knew Henry was alone and vulnerable. Henry had already been feeling lonely and sad without Abe. He was already weak and without support. Adam had then played on Henry's fears. It was a well-planned out battle and it left Henry feeling defeated.

Adam made Henry feel so powerless. Henry hated it and wanted the feeling gone. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't go away until he met Adam and found out who he was. Much of Adam's power came from the mystery he hid behind.

But he could meet Adam. He could finally know who this man was if he were to accept Adam's offer. What would things be like after Henry knew who Adam was? Adam would no longer be able to torment Henry from afar. He wouldn't be able to make his threats in safety, untouchable by Henry's knowledge. But if he did that he would have to accept the meeting on Adam's terms.

He wanted to meet this man. Maybe if he did then he wouldn't be so paralyzed by the fear of him. He wanted his peace of mind back. Adam had stolen it from him without consequence. He made Henry terrified and left him without a way to defend himself. If Henry did meet Adam it certainly would even the scales a bit. For once, Henry could be the one in charge, the one with the power. He wouldn't be the one vulnerable and in fear. What would it be like to make Adam feel that way? Would it have any effect on Adam if he were able to feel at least some bit of the things that he had put Henry through? Would there really be any harm in it? Adam wanted Henry to do it. He was practically begging for it.

Was he actually _considering _accepting Adam's offer? Henry's own mouth dropped open in horror as he realized that, for at least a second, he had been considering taking Adam up on his offer. What was he thinking? The road of compromise was the most dangerous road to travel down. Henry knew that it might look harmless enough at the start but it always led you to a destination you hadn't ever planned on arriving at. And yet, he was so crazed by fear of Adam and a need to finally know him, that he was ready to go down it, ready to rationalize his steps on it.

Henry shot a glance over at the phone as if at any moment it might leap from its place and attack. He felt dread as he thought about it ringing again with Adam at the other end. But there was something else he was feeling as well, another emotion stirred in with the dread: anticipation. Henry found he was eager for the phone to ring again. He wanted Adam to call because he wanted to say yes. It made him sick to realize that he wanted to make Adam suffer, to steal his power away from him.

Tears sprung to Henry's eyes and shame filled him. What was happening to him? Who was he becoming that this was actually something he was even thinking about? He grabbed the phone quickly and dialed Abe's number. He needed help. He was starting to lose it and he needed to talk to Abe. Abe would snap him out of this. Abe would put him in his place when he heard what Henry was thinking just like he deserved. He would make Henry see how ridiculous his thoughts were.

The phone rang and rang. "Please," Henry begged quietly as the phone continued to ring. "Please pick up. Please, Abe, please. Please." The phone went to voicemail. "No," he cried to himself in frustration as he slammed the phone down. He backed away from it and ran his hands through his hair roughly. He needed to do something. When that phone rang again, he _was_ going to say yes to Adam; he just knew it. He had to get out of here. He had do something before that happened, but what?

Henry bolted for the door. He grabbed his scarf and coat on his way out, his feet already knowing where he was going though his head had not yet realized it.

**What is Henry going to do? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Jo asked in surprise as she opened the door to her apartment to find Henry on her doorstep.

Henry was almost as surprised as Jo was to find himself standing on here. He had not known that this was where he was going when he'd left home. All he had known was that he had to get out. He did not trust himself to stay at home, by himself, any longer. He had known that he needed help and somehow he had found his way here, knocking on Jo's door. It was interesting to him that in his time of need, when he hadn't even known what to do he found himself reaching out to her. Certainly it was an interesting fact to ponder.

He could think about that later, however. Right now he only felt awkward. He had come over here with his mind in a fog but now that he was here and Jo was looking at him expectantly the fog seemed to dissipate completely. He now was able to think with complete clarity and he felt foolish. What _was_ he doing here? He didn't even know. He hadn't really thought it through. He hadn't even really know where he was going when he'd left home. Even now, as he was trying to think it through he was still having a hard time figuring it out.

He had never been to Jo's home before. Now he was here, announced and late at night. He was extremely embarrassed as he was sure it would be all too obvious how upset he was right now. Jo wrapped her arms around herself pulling her robe tighter around her. She was already in her pajamas for the evening. How late was it? Henry didn't even know. He suddenly felt as if he were intruding and felt guilty, sure that it was too late to be stopping by someone's house for a visit.

"I...I'm sorry, Detective. I shouldn't be here. I'll leave."

"Wait, Henry," she said reaching out a hand as if to stop him. "That isn't what I meant. I just meant, is everything alright?"

It was a fair question all things considered. He just didn't have an answer for her. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out . He rung his hands together and was horrified to see that they were shaking. Unfortunatly, it did not escape Jo's notice either.

Henry was always so calm and collected around Jo but right now he was not. He could see the alarm on her face as she wondered what was going on to upset him so much. "Henry, what's wrong? Is it Abe? Is he alright?"

"It's not Abe. He's fine."

"But something _is _wrong isn't it?"

There was so much concern in her voice and so much care and attention in her gaze. It touched him greatly. He was going to answer her but he didn't trust his voice right now so he nodded his head in answer.

"What happened?"

"Abe's gone on a on a business trip right now. I was at home but I..." he said his voice trailing off. He looked down ashamed of what he had to say. He hadn't realized until this very moment why he had come over here. "I didn't want to be alone."

She was silent for a moment and he chanced a glance at her. He saw sympathy on her face. No, it wasn't sympathy; it was empathy. She knew that feeling. "Come in, Henry," she said pushing the door open all the way and standing aside so he could come in.

Henry followed Jo into the living room and she gestured for him to sit down on the couch. He glanced at the coffee table in front of him where a bowl of popcorn was sitting. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked as he took off his coat and sat down.

She saw what had caught his eyes. "What? Oh, no, I was just...going to watch a movie."

He couldn't help but arch a curious eyebrow at her. "I know," she said "That isn't normal for me. But I have been somewhat reliably informed that I spend too much time at work."

He couldn't help but smile a little. "_Somewhat_ reliable?"

"Yes. And you don't need to smile like you're clever or something. I'm just trying to relax."

"Good for you," he said his hands up in mock surrender.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, her face turning serious again.

Henry noticed she had a glass wine on the table for herself but he was quite sure he did not need to be drinking alcohol at the moment. "Uhh..."

"I mean it doesn't have to be a drink. Coffee maybe?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful, actually. Thank you."

Jo left and went to the kitchen and Henry looked around Jo's apartment, unable to keep himself from observing it. It was smaller but that made it comfortable and homey. It felt welcoming and he already felt better just by being here. He glanced at everything, taking it all in. As he sat here in her home he realized just how much he didn't know about Jo. He also realized he really wanted to know her better.

He smiled as a picture on the end table beside him caught his attention. It was a wedding picture of Jo and her husband. She looked absolutely beautiful. Henry still found it humorous that she thought she could cover up her good looks. But most of all it was her smile that caught his attention. She looked so happy, happier than Henry had ever seen her.

Jo came back in the room and handed Henry a mug of coffee. He took it from her and held it in his hands. He considered taking a drink but his hands were still shaking and he didn't trust them not to betray his emotional upset again if he moved them.

"Henry, what's going on?" Jo asked as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Henry felt a bit of panic at the question. He had known he couldn't be alone. He had needed company. He hadn't even know it but he had wanted _her_ companionship and had sought it out. But again, he hadn't been thinking ahead. He hadn't thought about having to explain to her why he was here. She deserved an answer, of course, but what could he give her? He searched his mind quickly for an explanation.

His panic must have been all to obvious because she quickly added "I mean, you don't have to tell me. I just meant you could talk about it, if you want to."

He looked at her. She looked different, not dramatically so but slightly still. She was dressed in a soft pink robe. It was a color she never wore probably because it actually made her look feminine. But it became her. Her hair was still slightly damp and undone, from a recent shower. And she didn't have any makeup on at all. All of it, combined might make a woman feel less attractive. But it only made him feel more attracted to her. Not in a romantic sense, of course, but it drew him to her. It made her seem more real to him, like he was closer to knowing her. Being here with her made her feel even more inviting and kinder to him.

How could he even begin to explain what had him so upset? He certainly couldn't tell her the truth. He wished things weren't always so complicated. He really did want to tell her the truth. He wanted to be able to really discuss his problem with her, like she did with him. He didn't want to have to edit his concerns and think of half truths and right out lies to feed her. And above all else he wanted to take the comfort she was willing to give. Of course, things _were_ complicated and he couldn't tell her the full truth. But he wanted to tell her as much of the truth as he could.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it," he said honestly. "It's...it's just that I don't know how to talk about it."

"Well, I don't know if it helps at all but I'm not a judgmental person. I might not be the 'least judgmental person you'll ever meet,'" she said with a smile, mirroring a statement that he had used with her the first night they worked together, "but I'm not judgmental and you don't have to be worried about telling me anything."

He took a deep breath before answering. He wished that were true. He wished he lived a life where he didn't have to worry about telling people the truth about himself. "Detective... you've seen a lot of evil. In fact, you see some of the worst that society has to offer?" he finally said after thinking it over.

"Yes, I suppose so," she agreed but clearly uncertain about where this was going.

"Do you ever...do you ever get afraid of what you're capable of?" he said looking at her.

Jo looked down, pondering something that made her uncomfortable. She reached for her glass and took a drink before looking back at him and answering. "Yeah I do," she said seriously but did not expound on her own thoughts.

"I just suppose that I was...afraid to be alone with my own thoughts tonight."

"What brought this on?"

Henry took a deep breath before he answered, considering a way he could answer the question. He longed to tell her the truth. He hated lying to her. He valued the friendship they were developing but he knew that it would suffer for all the deception on his part. He needed to be as honest with her as he could be.

"I got a phone call from someone and it upset me."

"Who was it?" she asked.

He didn't even know what to call Adam. It seemed dramatic to call him an enemy but that was the only word that Henry could come up with that described Adam.

"Was it a friend?" Jo offered when Henry didn't answer.

Henry laughed "Uh, no. Definitely _not_ a friend."

Jo's forehead knit together in thought. "Is this the man that keeps calling you?"

The room around Henry suddenly felt incredibly hot. He should have expected her to piece it together (she was a detective after all) but he hadn't. Of course, he should have remembered that Jo had been with him almost every time he had spoken with Adam. Adam always claimed to be a 'friend' when he called but it would be clear to anyone who watched while Henry spoke with him that he wasn't.

Henry had to remind himself to stay calm. Jo didn't know the truth. Even if she had pieced part of the story together there was no way she knew it all. Sometimes it seemed as if the whole world could see everything he was trying to hide. It was important to reminded himself that his secret was not obvious and probably would be quite unbelievable even if someone did figure it out.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, to find out just how much she knew and to take it from there.

"You keep getting calls from someone who says he's a friend of yours. But every time you get off the phone with him you look terrified."

It could be worse. She certainly could know more. He figured there was no harm in admitting this to her at least. "Yes. Yes, it was him."

Realization and worry appeared on her face. "Henry, are you being threatened? Because if are-"

"No," he said quickly with a slight shake of his head. That wasn't really the truth but he hoped to throw her off the track. She was so clever and he admired her for that so. But this was not something he wanted her anywhere close to investigating. "He just talks to me. But he knows exactly what to say to push all of my buttons and he does. It's my fault; I let him get the best of me."

"Who is he?"

"I don't really know," Henry said honestly. "He's just someone that got thrown into my path sort of by necessity. In theory, we should get along. We have things in common that should bring us together. But we're not alike and he's not good for me; I learned that right away. Now he's like a bad penny I can't get rid of."

"What did he say to you?" she asked with open concern.

There were tears in his eyes and he didn't mind if she saw them. He now wanted to admit this burden to someone; he _needed _to. "He scares me," he said not answering her question but admitting to Jo what he hadn't admitted to anyone else, even to himself. "He scares me because he's not a good man and yet I see so much of him in me. He makes me think about fears I don't want to face. He makes me learn things about myself I don't want to know. And I am...terrified that one day I'll become exactly like him."

Jo sat quiet, thinking for a while, considering her answer carefully. Henry looked down until she broke the silence. "When I first met you I said I thought you were the weirdest, creepiest person I had ever met."

The corner of his mouth tugged up in a small half smile. "Yes, I remember that tender exchange."

"Well, I meant what I said," she said smiling herself as she remembered. "But I have changed my opinion some since then. I still think you're pretty strange most of the time. But," she said pausing as her face turned serious again. "There is something else that I have learned for sure in the short time I've known you: You, Henry Morgan, are one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Henry turned towards her, his mouth dropping open in surprise at her words. She smiled, her expression certain at her words. "You asked me, if I was afraid of what I was capable of. Yes, I am. But you were the one who taught me that's a good thing. When I killed Mark Bently it scared me. Of course, I knew I was capable of killing and I knew one day I would have to do it. But it became real that day. I didn't admit it to anyone but it did scare me."

Henry gave her a small encouraging smile. He knew it was difficult for her to admit that but she had, to him. "Most people would have said I shouldn't feel guilty for it," she said continuing. "He was a psychopath that had brutally murdered innocent people. But not you. You said I _had_ to feel the guilt and shame. You didn't let me off the hook because my motive was sound. You taught me that killing is killing no matter the cause and that I always have to remember that. I'm going to tell you the same; hold on to that fear. Don't try to get rid of it. As long as you are afraid of this man you will be mindful of not becoming him. Good men fear evil."

Without even knowing the situation in full she was telling Henry exactly what he needed to hear. There was no way she could know that right now the issue he was struggling with was murder as well. Well justified and not straightforward but murder all the same. Without even knowing it she was confirming what he already knew deep in his heart but had allowed himself to lose sight of: that killing Adam would be wrong. He had been ready to do it, out of fear. He was going to do it just to get rid of this fear he had of Adam. But she was right; he had to hold onto to that fear.

"I don't know who this man is or what kind of things he has done, "she said continuing. "But I do know this: if he isn't a good man then there is no way he could be anything like you."

"Thank you for saying that," Henry said moved by her words. Jo had never said anything like this before to him but he knew she was being completely honest and he was touched to know that this was the way she saw him.

"I only say what I mean."

"Thank you all the more," he said with all the sincerity he was capable of. To know she had such faith in him meant so much. Her faith in him seemed to give him bravery to fight this; it made him want to be deserving of that faith. He was too moved to say anything else.

She had said everything he had already known but she had reminded him of it. When you got to be as old as Henry was you forgot the things you had known for so long. He had never realized how much he had needed the reminders. He thought that growing older made him more capable of taking care of himself but maybe, in fact, the opposite was true.

Jo reached out a hand a put it on Henry's shoulder. Her touch was soft and gentle. It was kind but it was also strong. He felt himself gain strength just by its presence. He glanced at her only in surprise but Jo seemed embarrassed, as if she thought she had gone too far. She withdrew it but he reached out and took it and held it inside of his own, longer than was probably acceptable but she was smiling so he didn't feel it was out of place. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her before releasing it.

It was a quiet for a moment before Jo broke the silence. "Well...since you showed up and interrupted my evening, I'm going to have to insist that you stay and watch this movie with me."

He laughed and it felt so good. He didn't even try to argue with her. "If you insist."

* * *

><p>It was weird. Sitting in Jo's apartment, watching a movie with her, and bumping hands as they shared the bowl of popcorn <em>was <em>weird. It was such a normal thing for two friends to do together but they'd never done anything like it before. But it wasn't just weird. It was also really good. It was awkward in its newness but it felt really good, like the start of something, like a new depth to their relationship. Henry enjoyed having her so close and not being alone. Laughing with her over the movie he was actually able to forget about his troubles with Adam.

It wasn't until Jo's phone rang that Henry remembered the fear that had driven him to her company. They had just been discussing the humorous ending to the movie when her phone started ringing. Henry's smile quickly faded as he watched her get up to answer it.

It could be Adam. He always managed to find Henry wherever he was and Adam had promised to call back. He had not come to Jo's just to escape receiving a phone call; he knew that Adam could find him here. Henry hadn't been entirely sure of what he was searching for when he came here but he now knew he had come here to find the strength to say no when he did get that call. Now that the phone was ringing Henry realized that he had found that. Dread set into him but it was not overwhelming and he was relieved that there was no longer any feelings of excitement or anticipation to accompany it. He now knew that he would say no to Adam.

"Hello," Jo said as she picked up the phone. She paused a few moments listening to the caller on the other side. "Yeah, he's here."

She looked over at Henry and he braced himself. She looked as though she were about to hand the phone over but then she stopped. She laughed. "You're a charmer. Yeah, I'll tell him. You have a good night too."

"It was Abe," she said turning back to Henry. "He said you could give him a call when you got home," she said setting the phone back down.

Henry let out a sigh of relief. He had been prepared to speak with Adam if he'd had to. But he was still glad he didn't have to quite yet. "I probably should be going; it is getting late," he said grabbing his coat and getting off the couch. He walked slowly to the door. He knew it was late and he needed to go but he was still a little reluctant for his time with Jo to end.

Jo followed behind him. "I'm sure this wasn't a good evening for you," she said as they walked, "But it was...good to have you here."

He turned around in the doorway and faced her. She had a slightly embarrassed grin on her face. "Really?" he asked, with a smile of his own.

"Yeah. It can get really...quiet, around here. You know" she said her smile turning sad. "It was good to have it be a little bit nosier."

"Well, I will admit it _wasn't _the evening I was planning on having. But it ended as a good one."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you. For everything," he said simply but heartfelt.

"I didn't really do anything," she said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You were there when I needed you. You were inviting and accepting without being pushy or judgmental. That means a great deal to me."

She smiled. "Well, what are friends for?"

He glanced down a grin on his face. She'd never called him that. He really liked hearing it. But he figured she probably wouldn't want him to make a big deal of it. "I guess I will see you around, at work," he said lightly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure there will be a case for us to work on soon enough," she said opening the door.

"But...if you need anything else, you know…don't be afraid to ask," she added as he walked out the door.

He turned around, his hands in his pockets, and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"You're going to be alright?" she asked, a slight look of worry on her face as he got ready to leave her.

He smiled. "Yes. Now I am quite sure I will be."

She could see that his smile and his words were genuine. "Good night, Henry," she said with a smile.

"Good night, Jo."

He stood there until she closed door before he started his walk back home.

He wished he could tell her just how much she had helped him tonight. He knew if she hadn't been there for him he would have made a decision that he would have regretted. He didn't want to think about the man he would have started to become if she hadn't been there to remind him who he was. He shuttered to think of the road he might have started to go down tonight if she hadn't been there to remind him of why he didn't want to go there. Though she knew she had helped he wished he could tell her just how much had depended on her support tonight.

There had been a time in his life when Henry could be alone. Before he had adopted Abe there had been long stretches of time that he had been on his own. But that was no longer true. He was too old and weak now to be able to make it without the support of others. Tonight had shown him how close he was to starting to become that man. Left on his own he could become like Adam.

Adam had lost all of his hope and wonder in the world. Henry knew that, in time, the same could happen to him. Adam thought Henry didn't really understand that, but he did. He understood it all too well. Maybe that was the reason he feared Adam so much. Maybe Henry feared him because he looked at Adam and he could so clearly see that he could become that. He could look at Adam and he knew he _would _become that.

There were similarities between him and Adam. Henry hated it and he tried to deny it but it was true. But there was also one very big difference. Adam was alone; Henry was not. Abe was always trying to get Henry to see that he needed to reach out to others. He didn't want Henry to be alone. He was right of course. Henry knew that his default setting was to pull away from people because of his immortality. But he had it backward. It was because of his immortality that he needed to reach out all the more. Henry knew he was not above temptation. He didn't think he was better than Adam or that it was completely out of the question that he would make the same decisions. Time was a hard thing to endure. That was why he needed others. He needed to be around those who had not lost their faith in life over the course of hundreds of years. Henry knew that the only way he had gotten through this night was because of Jo's strength and her faith in him.

Yes, there were a lot of things about Henry and Adam that were similar. But the biggest difference between them was the only difference that mattered.


End file.
